Godzilla: King of the Monsters (2019)
Godzilla: King of the Monsters is a 2019 American monster film directed and co-written by Michael Dougherty. It is a sequel to ''Godzilla'' (2014), and the 35th film in the Godzilla franchise, the third film in Legendary's MonsterVerse, and the third Godzilla film to be completely produced by a Hollywood studio. It was produced by Legendary Pictures and released by Warner Bros. Pictures on May 31, 2019. A sequel, Godzilla vs. Kong, is scheduled to be released on November 20, 2020. Plot In 2014, the Russell family - father Mark, mother Emily, daughter Madison and son Andrew - witness Godzilla's battle against the M.U.T.O.s in San Francisco. Andrew is killed in the battle and Mark blames Godzilla for his son's death. Five years later, Emily works for Monarch in tracking down and studying the Titans, giant creatures that once roamed the earth. During their search, Emily and Madison witness the birth of a larva dubbed Mothra. Emma calms Mothra with the "Orca", a device which emits frequencies that can attract or alter Titan behavior. Their joy is short-lived when a group of eco-terrorists led by Alan Jonah arrive and kidnap them, though Mothra manages to escape and cocoon herself. Mark is approached by Monarch scientists Ishiro Serizawa and Dr. Vivienne Graham to track them down; Mark is reluctant at first, because of his hatred for Godzilla, but eventually agrees to help. They track Godzilla to Antarctica, where Jonah intends to free a Titan codenamed "Monster Zero". Emma reveals herself to have been secretly working with Jonah the entire time when she releases the Titan, which kills several Monarch scientists before engaging Godzilla in a fight. Emma argues that the Earth is threatened with overpopulation from humans and that the Titans are the cure needed to sustain the planet. Jonah and Emma travel to Mexico, where they awaken Rodan from inside a volcano. Rodan is lured by Monarch into battling Monster Zero, but Rodan is easily defeated and Monster Zero is attacked by Godzilla, who severs one of its heads. The Navy launches an "Oxygen Destroyer" missile in an attempt to kill Monster Zero; the Titan survives and Godzilla is seemingly killed by the impact. Monster Zero regrows its severed head and awakens several Titans from across the world, and Rodan submits to it. Madison, furious at what her mother has done, walks out on her. Dr. Ilene Chen discovers from mythological texts that Monster Zero is actually Ghidorah, a Hydra-like monster who has spent eternal war with Godzilla over ruling the Titans. Mothra emerges from her cocoon and flies to Monarch's Bermuda facility to communicate with Godzilla, who has managed to survive the impact from the missile and is now recuperating in an undersea lair. Monarch decides to revive Godzilla and contest Ghidorah's influence over the other Titans. They manage to locate his lair, which proves to be highly radioactive. Deducing that it could take years for Godzilla to completely rejuvenate, they decide to speed up the process via detonating a nuclear weapon. Dr. Serizawa sacrifices himself by manually detonating the weapon, which revives Godzilla and increases his power. In Boston, Emma realizes that the destruction brought by Ghidorah and the other Titans will be too catastrophic for the human race, but Jonah ignores her pleas to turn back. Having overheard their conversation, Madison steals the Orca and brings it to Fenway Park, where she broadcasts a frequency that calms and unwittingly attracts all of the Titans to its location. Ghidorah arrives in Boston to destroy the Orca, with Godzilla appearing with assistance from Monarch to engage it. While Godzilla fights Ghidorah, Mark leads a rescue mission to find Madison and escape the city before Godzilla's radiation levels increase and cause a thermonuclear explosion. Mothra arrives to help Godzilla, but is intercepted by Rodan, leaving Godzilla and Ghidorah to resume their battle. Ghidorah overpowers and nearly kills Godzilla until Mothra, having defeated Rodan, shields him; she is disintegrated by Ghidorah's fire blasts, and her ashes fall over Godzilla, who rapidly heals as a result. The Russells are reunited and reignite the Orca to lure Ghidorah away from Godzilla, with Emma driving away with the Orca and allowing Mark and Madison to escape. Emma is mortally wounded when one of Ghidorah's beams strikes the truck. Having fully recovered, Godzilla enters a newly-empowered state and glows red, melting everything around him. He emits several nuclear pulses, disintegrating Ghidorah, before returning to normal. Rodan and the other Titans arrive and bow before him. During the credits, news clippings and Monarch files show that the Titans are healing the Earth, a suspected second Mothra egg is discovered, the Titans converging on Skull Island, and ancient cave paintings show Godzilla battling Kong. In a post-credits scene, Jonah and his forces purchase Ghidorah's remaining severed head in Mexico. Cast * Kyle Chandler as Dr. Mark Russell * Vera Farminga as Dr. Emma Russell * Millie Bobbie Brown as Madison Russell * Bradley Whitford as Dr. Rick Stanton * Sally Hawkins as Dr. Vivienne Graham * Charles Dance as Alan Jonah * Thomas Middleditch as Dr. Sam Coleman * Aisha Hinds as Colonel Diane Foster * O'Shea Jackson Jr. as Jackson Barnes * David Straighthairn as Admiral William Stenz * Ken Watanabe as Dr. Ishiro Serizawa * Zhang Ziyi as Dr. Illene Chan and Dr, Ling Chen Category:Films Category:Monster films Category:Action films Category:Sequels Category:PG 13-rated films Category:Live-action films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Legendary Pictures films Category:2010s films Category:2019 films